


[All迪]电灯胆 10

by Xbacktingting



Category: All迪
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 19:42:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17904374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xbacktingting/pseuds/Xbacktingting





	[All迪]电灯胆 10

#禁一切

#上升真人吃羊毛拉子哦~

 

白敬亭轻拍着热巴的后背，哄着她睡着了，看着她蜷缩成一团，心里很疼很疼。

 

他走出房间，把房门轻轻带上。拨通了一个号码。

 

“喂？”

“白敬亭”白敬亭并未多语，只是简单报了姓名。

“您交代的事情，明天就能有结果。”

“好。钱，等事情办好会打到你的卡上。”

“您客气，为您办事是我的荣幸。”

“嗯。”

 

白敬亭摸了摸自己的眉骨，脑海里不断浮现着刚才热巴满身伤痕被绑起的场景。每一个被烟头烫伤的痕迹都像刀子一样狠狠刻进他的心里，他越是回避，越是清晰。  
他拨通了张艺兴的电话。

 

张艺兴坐在落地窗前，摇晃着玻璃杯里的香槟，和着音乐，手指一下一下的敲击着杯壁。  
手机屏幕亮起，铃声紧随其后，张艺兴笑了笑。  
猎物上钩了呢，游戏也变得越来越有趣。

 

“喂，敬亭。”

“艺兴哥，他们对热巴动手了。”

“他们？”

“吴磊、易烊千玺。”

张艺兴故作陈思，沉默了一会，说：“是不是上次你发微博澄清，他们想激怒你？”

张艺兴接着说，“这两位小弟弟，在背地里撕我很久了，前些天我上热搜被黑，也有他们一份功劳在里。”

“哥，陆涵的事明儿个就能有结果。这两个弟弟什么时候动手？”

“先不急。”张艺兴顿了顿，“单陆涵一家，如果能彻底搞垮。其他几家都会避之不及。假如接连对付他们，恐怕会把他们逼得太紧，几家联合反咬一口也说不定。”

“嗯，艺兴哥，刚才我有点昏了头。那么明天我们再根据具体效果，再作商议。”

“好。晚安，敬亭。”

“晚安，艺兴哥。”

 

第二天一早，陆涵和陈伟霆的词条空降在了热搜第一。被曝出的照片是两人前后脚进入了同一个酒店的房间。看了看粉丝的控评，白敬亭抚着手机屏笑了笑，还没到时机。

 

有电话打了进来，是张艺兴。

“哥？”

“你怎么没告诉我，另一个主角是陈伟霆？”

“本来只是想安排个小生，和陆涵接触。可是我的人竟然拍到了陈伟霆和陆涵有这样的关系。自己送上来的人头，岂有不利用的道理？”

“可是，我怕”未等张艺兴说完，白敬亭打断了他的话。

“哥，陈伟霆就像跟刺，扎在我心里。一天不拔掉，一天不能安心。我知道哥也和他积怨已久，所以擅自做了决定。”

“那你有十足的把握？”

“至少有九分。”

“好，那我等你的消息。”

 

挂了电话，白敬亭看见热巴从床上坐起。

“热热，我的助理微信催了我很多遍了。”白敬亭看着她疲惫睁着的双眼，有些心疼，“要不然我给助理打电话，把今天的工作推掉来陪你。”

热巴摇了摇头，“那么多人等着，今天的事就今天做吧。”

热巴抬头看着他，“白敬亭，我想跟着你。”

白敬亭本想让她在酒店里好好休息，转念一想昨天发生的事情，真是想让她片刻不离的跟着自己。他点了点头，“好，那你就陪我去。”白敬亭说着递给了她一杯热牛奶。

 

到了录节目的现场，大家都夸赞着白敬亭和迪丽热巴的般配，两个人牵手笑着礼貌的回应。热巴在等白敬亭化妆的时候登上了微博小号。陆涵和陈伟霆的热搜，让她惊讶不已。

 

她匆匆跑过去举着手机想问白敬亭，跑到化妆间才意识到这里人多眼杂。白敬亭看出了她心中的疑惑，他温柔的安抚着她的情绪，“热热等一下，我马上就来。”

 

化妆师和造型是自然看出了两人之间的气氛，加快速度为白敬亭准备好了造型，退了出去。

“白敬亭，你做的？”

“嗯。还有张艺兴。”

“你和他？”

“是啊，因为共同的敌人站在了一起。”

热巴环住了他的脖子，“白敬亭，谢谢你。”

白敬亭把她往怀里一带，热巴坐在了他的腿上。他温热的气息呼在她脸颊，“热热，我们之间，不用这些的。”

 

这时敲门声响起，热巴脸一红，想起身，却被白敬亭按在怀里。她还未来得及反应，白敬亭说了一声请进。她转头看着白敬亭。

 

进来的人是张艺兴。

 

张艺兴看着这样暧昧的一幕，心里一紧，很快管理好了情绪，直直的看着白敬亭，“敬亭。”  
热巴赶紧站起，轻声叫了一声：“艺兴哥。”

张艺兴这才转头看着她，“热巴啊，好久不见。前阵子看你们公布了恋情，还没当面恭喜。”  
张艺兴又看着白敬亭，语气有些半开玩笑，“敬亭真是好福气，你们看起来很相配。祝你们长长久久的在一起。”

白敬亭低头笑了笑，“谢谢艺兴哥。”

“听你在这里录节目，算是来探班了。”他目光看向热巴，“顺便和你商量些事情。”  
白敬亭马上明白了他的意思，他说“艺兴哥，没关系，我们要做的事情，刚才我和热巴说过，不用避着她，你直接说就行。”

张艺兴点点头，“现在这件事的关注度还不够，我在这等等结果，等你录完节目我们在进行下一步的动作。”

白敬亭点了点头，看了下时间，“艺兴哥，我先去录节目。您自便。”转头又对热巴笑了笑，“热热，等我。”

 

随着门关上的声音，屋子里很安静。热巴和张艺兴分别坐在了各自的沙发椅上。  
张艺兴想着他们刚才抱在一起的样子，火气窜到了头顶，先开了口，“看来你和白敬亭，很幸福？”

热巴不知道说什么的时候，张艺兴附身扶住了她沙发椅的扶手，把她禁锢在椅子里。

“是什么样的大恩大德，值得你迪小姐动了真情，要用身体作为感谢礼，感激他白敬亭？”他的脸离她很近，近的再往前一些就能两唇相贴。

热巴冰凉的手抚上他的脸，“张艺兴，我做什么事情，都是我乐意。”

“既然迪小姐这么懂得感恩，功劳簿上也有我的姓名，不知道迪小姐拿什么感激？”张艺兴说着抓起她的手，带着她的手从衣服下摆伸进了自己的衣服里。

他带着她抚摸着她留下的伤痕，有些地方结了痂，有些地方已经长了新肉，疤疤癞癞的刺激着迪丽热巴的神经。热巴被带动着感受他精壮的腹肌，张艺兴解开了皮带，带着她的手，抚上了他下身的炙热坚挺。

他带着点邪气的笑了，“热热，受人恩惠，总要付出点代价才行。”

 

说着他拉起热巴，把她后背朝上按在梳妆台的镜子前。一手按住挣扎的热巴，另一手把她的裤子、内裤一层层地扯了下来。捏了捏她浑圆柔软的臀瓣，撩起了她的上衣。他把白敬亭顺手脱下的外套垫在了她的身下，让她一低头就能闻到白敬亭的气息。

 

他看着她的后背上还有昨天被勒住后留下的痕迹，心里有些烦躁，直挺挺的把三根手指伸进了她的身体。突然地塞进让她疼的叫出了声音，“张艺兴，别让我恨你。”

张艺兴搅动着手指，“宝贝别担心，我来帮你放松一下身体。”

 

很快流出了湿润透明的液体，张艺兴一秒也等不及，把她那硬物全部放进了她那里，他快速地撞击着她的内壁，迪丽热巴边反抗着边极力忍住呻吟。他俯身亲吻着她雪白的后背，把她的头压在白敬亭的衣服上，迪丽热巴的鼻腔里全是属于白敬亭淡淡的清新，“宝贝，我要你下次再闻到他的气味时，就想起我们这场欢愉。”

 

因为张艺兴的动作，迪丽热巴的身体不断摩擦着白敬亭的衣服，胸前的红缨早就挺立肿起，这难受的肿胀感让热巴忍不住想要去抚摸自己。张艺兴注意到了她的动作，把她的手固定，自己的手肆意的挑拨着她的红豆，揉捏着她的柔软。

 

这些刺激让热巴再也忍不住呻吟，张艺兴抓起她的头发，让她看着镜子中满面潮红、赤身裸体被上（代替脏字）的自己。羞耻感占据了内心，她看着镜中一下一下抖动的自己，一种奇妙的快感被激起。她在这样猛烈的攻击下，沉沦其中，没了理智。

 

张艺兴撞击着她最敏感的软肉，像是想把这种感觉深深刻进她的心里，热巴的娇喘声让他兴奋不已，他们感受着彼此契合的身体交欢时的快感，两个人同时到达高潮，张艺兴she在了她的身体里。

 

他替她穿好内裤，白色的浆液顺着她的大腿根流了下来，他伸出灵活的舌头，舔着那些爱液。温热和湿润的触感，刺激着她敏感的腿根。热巴被舔得嘴唇微张，小舌头不安地在嘴里乱动着。张艺兴站起身含住了她软软的舌头，这味道粘稠发腥却让人上瘾。

 

他为她整理好衣服，抱住她，轻咬着她的耳垂“热热，给我点时间。我能处理好这些。”  
热巴推了推他，和他保持距离。

这时白敬亭推门进来，“热热，节目中间休息。”

对于那件事的结果太过于着急，以至于他并没有注意到两个人之间的氛围，自顾自地倒了杯水，坐在椅子上解锁了手机屏。

他盯着屏幕，转头又对张艺兴笑了笑，“哥，到了时机。”


End file.
